Tight Pants
by FifiDoll
Summary: Puck is back from juvie and all he wants to do is get into his boyfriend's pants. Unfortunately, Kurt is a tease and Finn likes to cockblock.


**Tight Pants**

Puck's back. Finally. He fought Karofsky until he gave the closeted guy a concussion. It was completely warranted of course (Karofsky was jealous that Puck came out and that he and I started dating) but the school disagreed. Puck was suspended for a week. And now, first period on Monday, he's back. He won't stop staring at me, which is how I noticed his return. Not because I missed him and was counting down the days until he got back. We're not _that_ serious yet. I can tolerate a few days without him. Okay, I totally can't, but don't go telling Puck that anytime soon. His ego does not need stroking. From the look he's giving me, though, apparently something else of his needs stroking. While I'm glad I'm with him (have you seen those muscles!) I can't help but think he has an overactive sex drive, even for a hormonal teenager.

So we're sitting in first period, right? History. The teacher is babbling on and on about the French Revolution. I could care less, because the lust in Puck's eyes is much more interesting. It's almost amusing how much (and how often) he wants to touch me. I can tell exactly what he's thinking (he always tells me how sexy I am) so just for kicks, I decide to remind him of that fact. I run my tongue along my lips slowly, pouting a little once I finish. He can't stand when I pout (or lick my lips) because he'd rather have his connected to mine than anything else.

His eyes fluttered shut a little bit after watching me do that. I wink at him and turn back to the front of the classroom. When I turn to look at him a few minutes later, he's _still_ staring at me. He's shifting slightly in his seat; he's totally hard for me. I know this means I'll be pushed up against the lockers after class (not in a violent I'm-jealous-of-you way like Karofksy, but in a I-want-you-and-I'm-controlling Puck kind of way). I want to tease him a little more before class ends, but Finn leans over to Puck and says something. Their conversation lasts well into second period, which they have together. I have class across the hall.

After second period, the inevitable happened (thank God!). He had me up against the lockers, but it didn't hurt. Like always, his arm was around my waist meaning only my shoulder blades were against the hard metal and combination locks. His forehead was pressed against mine and I was sure we were going to get in trouble. "I missed you," I said with a smirk, ignoring Puck's hand on my ass.

He just growled I response. We've never done any sort of PDA in the halls before, so I was wondering just what was going to happen next. He looked like he was going to kiss me. I felt his breath on my lips and everything. And then someone directly to my left coughs and Puck is over a foot away from me. Great.

Finn looks between us nervously and I look away, not wanting to see the intense glare probably emanating from Puck's eyes. "Yeah, dude?" I hear him ask, sounding more annoyed than curious.

"Do you have the homework done for geometry?" Finn asked.

Puck looked at Finn incredulously and I couldn't help but stifle a laugh (barely). "Dude, I've been gone for a week," Puck said as though it were obvious (which it was). "Besides, when do I _ever_ do my homework?"

Finn didn't have anything to say to that. The bell rang and we all rushed off to Spanish. I could tell by the looks Puck was giving me that he wanted me to sit next to him in class. I gave him a sympathetic shrug and took my usual mid-classroom seat next to Mercedes. He glowered as he went to the back of the room and sat next to Finn. As Mr. Schuester began to teach, I began to grow tired. He's a great advisor for Glee club, but in class I just can't pay attention to him. His voice is so dull and monotonous. The last thing I need is to get caught sleeping, though, so I pull out my phone.

Puck's eyes are on me again, I can feel them. I open a blank text message and begin typing.

_From: Kurt  
>You're staring holes through the back of my head.<em>

_From: Puck  
>stop bein so sexy n itll stop<em>

I hate when he doesn't use correct grammar in text messages. This isn't middle school. I reply anyway, because teasing him when he's so sexually frustrated is just much more tempting.

_From: Kurt  
>That's right, I am sexy, and you like it. A lot.<em>

_From: Puck  
>hell yea babe. Ive missed u 2 btw<em>

I rolled my eyes at his awful grammar, once again, but the sentiment tugged at my heart.

_From: Kurt  
>I bet you have. You seemed pretty eager to touch me earlier.<em>

_From: Puck  
>fuck yea. I wanna get u outta those tight pants<em>

He took the conversation exactly where I wanted him to. There was nothing better than a little sexting before lunch; a lunch where I would be too worried about eating a balanced meal to pay attention to him (too much). He made me wait a week to see him, I'll make him wait until school's over to have his way with me. Brittany and Santana were right: teasing _is_ fun.

_From: Kurt  
>What would you do once you took them off, baby?<em>

I was the only one allowed to call him baby, and if I tell anyone or call him that in public he says it'll be over between us. I don't really believe him, but I don't want to risk it. It's more precious if I save it for when we're alone, or in this case, sexting.

_From: Puck  
>suck u off. fuck u. the usual.<em>

I almost want to be annoyed. This doesn't work as well when he's so crude and simple. A little description would go a long way. Maybe it's better he doesn't, though. We _are_ in class after all. I turn around to sneak a look at him (I bet he looks more desperate than he did in history). Just as I look, Finn pulls Puck's phone away and I hear him whisper something about needing to pay attention because it's Finn's turn to copy off of Puck's test. Puck is fuming, as is to be expected.

Third period ends and he's instantly at my side as we walk to lunch. I smirk at how close he's standing to me and the glares he keeps sending in Finn's direction all because he wants to spend time with me. This guy really knows how to make me feel needed. We grab our food and sit down. I dig into my meal (a chicken burger with baked Lays and a banana, green tea as a beverage) and ignore the longing (almost desperate) glances coming from Puck.

I managed to eat two chips before his hand was resting on my upper leg. I was half done with my chicken burger before his hand was shamelessly close to my groin (a personal record on his part, considering I was purposely eating slowly). As I finished my chips and burger his hand was running up and down my thigh. It was so hard not to acknowledge it; I wanted to shiver under his touch, but I couldn't give him the satisfaction. Not yet.

I looked around to be sure nobody was looking before I picked up the banana and unpeeled it. I sent Puck a mischievous look before I took a bite, moving in slow motion. It was a Godsend that the cafeteria had phallic food on a day like today; that's the only reason I grabbed a banana in the first place. I slowly put it in my mouth and let my lips rest on it before slowly taking a bite. Puck was practically drooling and his hand was gripping my thigh kind of tightly. I chewed and swallowed the fruit, about to do the same thing again, but the sound of a tray on the table stopped me. Finn took a seat, oblivious to what had been going on (of course). Rachel sat down soon, too.

I finished my banana by eating it out of the peel with a fork (the way I usually do), trying not to laugh at the glare Puck was giving Finn. Finn was too enamored with Rachel to notice it, which made Puck even angrier. His grip on my thigh loosened, though, and he returned to rubbing it. The bell rang and we stood to go to our next classes (Puck had geometry with Finn, I had pre-calculus). I decided to throw the guy a bone (get your mind out of the gutter!) so I planted a kiss on his cheek before discarding my tray and leaving the cafeteria.

I watched Finn give Puck a questioning glance as I turned the corner. During pre-calc I tried not to think about him or sext him. There was a fifty percent chance he was napping in the nurse's office so I would only make him crabby. We have fifth period together, though, and I took the seat next to him. It was English and we were discussing Romeo and Juliet. I knew enough from watching both the horribly butchered version with Leonardo diCaprio in it and the Sassy Gay Friend YouTube video version of it that I knew I'd be okay with not paying attention in class (just this once).

We were at a table in the back (I'm sure he did this on purpose). The teacher began reading the play out loud like she had been doing the past few days. I tuned her out as my hand reached over to his leg. I rested it lightly on his knee and just kept it there. Puck was watching me out of the corner of his eye, waiting for more, I could tell.

My hand slowly made its way up his thigh, and I made sure to graze against his inner thighs where I happened to know he was ultra-sensitive to touch. He let out a breath and I purposely avoided his eyes. My distance was all part of the teasing; Santana had told me all the right tricks to make Puck absolutely beg for it, and I liked having control over _something_ in this relationship.

What caught me off guard was when he pushed my hand away and reached over to me. "I want to be touching _you_," he whispered in my ear.

The girls in front of us looked over their shoulders curiously, but Puck never faltered. His hand found my groin almost instinctively and I had to bite my tongue to keep from making a noise. Puck had nice large hands and they were _all over me_. This wasn't right. I was supposed to be in control. Just as I was going to succumb to the sensations and risk ruining my pants, the teacher called on me to answer a question.

I stuttered out an answer vague enough to convince her I had been listening and glared at Puck. He smirked. I swear, sometimes he enjoys embarrassing others more than sex, and that's saying something. The teacher never took her eyes off of us the rest of that lesson, so Puck kept his hands to himself. At least it wasn't Finn that got in the way this time. I'm not sure he would have gone without a punch in the face if he'd been the cock-blocker this time.

The bell rang and it was the fifteen minute break we got before our final period of the day. I wasn't surprised in the least when Puck took my hand and pulled me down the halls. I was going to reapply my under-eye moisturizer during our break, so this annoyed me a little. He dragged me into the boy's bathroom upstairs in the back corner of the school. Usually he didn't risk going into a bathroom, just in case Karofsky or some other homophobe stumbled upon us.

"Puck, I need to…" I tried to argue.

He cut me off with a kiss, shoving me into the handicap stall in the far corner. As much as I wanted to argue, my moisturizer could wait. His lips on mine and his hands on my body were just too good of a feeling, no matter what my eyes would look like afterwards. Puck's tongue ravaged my mouth and I could tell that he missed this. Hell, _I_ missed this. Puck's kisses always sent some sort of electricity through my body. My breath disappeared and my heart pounded in my chest. Every time. Yet the feeling is always so new and exciting. That's what I love about Puck.

His large hands pulled my button down shirt from my jeans and rested on my abdomen. "I've wanted…" he kissed my cheek, "to do this…" then my jawbone below my ear, "all…" then my neck, "day," then my collarbone.

All I could do was gasp under his lips. I _love _when he kisses my collarbone. My arms were around his neck, keeping him close. I was desperate for contact with him. "You gonna get me out of these pants or what?" I asked mischievously, looking him in the eyes.

He stopped moving completely and looked at me seriously. "Here?" he asked.

"You wanted to, did you?" I asked simply. "We still have like ten minutes. Make it quick."

He kissed me again and his hands moved to the button on my jeans. I love when he gets so nervous and excited that he fumbles and can barely un-do the button. It makes Puck seem a little more human. He pushed my jeans down no further than my knees before pulling my boxers down as well. Puck tugged rather roughly at them and I wanted to ask him to be careful, but his hand was on me before I got one word out of my mouth.

Puck stroked his hand up and down and I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall for support. He planted kisses on my neck and collarbone and dear _God_ I didn't think it could get any better. Then he knelt down and took me in his mouth. I was panting, trying to push away the impending orgasm. I hate when he makes me come so fast. My brain flew across various images of gore, sadness, and disgusting sights. It was working, but I wanted to focus on Puck.

My breathing was heavy, but not heavy enough to mask the sound of a door as someone walked into the bathroom. Puck looked up at me and smirked before continuing to suck me off. I didn't notice until then that his hand was rubbing himself through his jeans while he did all this to me. Wow, could that man multitask.

Oh no. Here it was. I was going to come and there was someone else in the bathroom. I bit my lip and tasted a little blood, but it kept me from making a noise so I didn't really care. I heard a noise from below and Puck looked a little surprised, my come in his mouth and on his lips. It was the sexiest, most erotic thing I had seen in a while. Usually he spit when this happened, but he couldn't; not with someone else in there that could hear us. I watched him with a raised eyebrow. For the first time, he swallowed. _That_ was the sexiest thing he could have done. He licked his lips off as well.

Puck stood and I pulled myself together. My boxers and jeans were back where they belonged, and I had re-tucked in my shirt. He pressed his body up against mine silently and kissed me. I could taste the salty remains of me on his lips and _loved_ it. I could also feel his very hard erection pressing up against my leg. I reached down and touched him through his jeans, ready to return the favor. But then the bell rang.

We waited for the guy to leave before we left the room. We had astronomy together. We sat in the back corner. It would be risky, but I could possibly get Puck off during class. With the way he sat so close to me, I could tell he was thinking the same thing. How did I end up with such a horny boyfriend?

Class began and my hand ran along the front of his jeans. He closed his eyes, but he usually slept in that class so nobody thought anything of it. I stopped paying attention to the teacher as well, focusing on Puck and the attention he so desperately needed. But then everyone started to move around. It was our lab project today. Right. Puck and I would just pair up, or so I thought.

Finn approached and instantly my hand was removed from Puck. "Hey dude, partners?" he asked Puck.

Puck looked like he wanted to argue, but I knew what his face _really_ meant. Yet again, Finn had cock-blocked him. Mercedes approached and dragged me off before anything could be said. I guess Puck will just have to wait until after school. I didn't mind; I got my thrill in the bathroom. Class seemed to drag on forever, though, and I could hear Puck snapping at Finn for every little thing.

The bell rang and I could tell Puck was eager. Finn was hanging out with Rachel after school, like he always did, and dad and Carole work until at least five. We'd have the house to ourselves, and Puck knew that. I followed obediently, knowing Puck was probably more sexually frustrated now than he's ever been before (which is saying something, because after he got Quinn pregnant no girl wanted to go near him except Santana).

We drove separately to my place (he wanted to ride in the Navigator but I knew he'd try to do something and that is _not_ happening in my baby) and he practically ran inside. Finn and I still shared a room downstairs and I think that's why Puck feels so at home down there. He made it very clear the first time we were together (which is also the same time he asked me out _and_ came out) that he was not one of the "princess" gays (his term); he was one of those, "I Can't Believe You're Not Straight" gays (again, his term). He could compare himself to butter replacements all he wanted; I know not every gay guy is as stereotypically gay as me (yes, I can admit it).

Once in the basement, he had me on my bed before I could even think. I tossed my attaché onto my chaise (the only furniture that wouldn't damage it or vice versa) and eagerly responded to his kisses. I love when he takes charge like this; it's so exhilarating. We can finally let loose ad do what Puck has wanted to do all day.

He's hard against my leg, and I can't help but wonder if he's been a little hard since the bathroom incident. Knowing him, he has been. Puck is rushed and foreplay is limited; I know what he wants; I want it too and I'm more than willing to skip out on foreplay to get there. Especially when I don't know what time Finn will be home. Some days he just drives Rachel home, and other days he spends all afternoon there and sometimes stays for dinner.

Puck had my shirt unbuttoned and my jeans completely off before I even had time to reach for the hem of his shirt. I tugged at it but he kept me pinned to the bed. He climbed off of me to removed his clothes and shuffle through my bedside table for a condom and a bottle of lube. After our first (and rather painful) time together we stocked up on the necessities. I shrugged off my shirt and spread my legs, knowing exactly what's coming.

Puck coated his fingers in lube and ran them along my backside. I could feel him pressing at my entrance and I couldn't help but gasp. "Shh, babe," he said softly. "Relax."

I was breathing heavily and the feeling of his finger inside me became pleasurable, like always. I've gotten used to this, but the initial feeling is always a startling shock. Same with when he adds another finger, which he did. Puck was surprisingly gentle and calm considering the rush he was in. I began grinding against his fingers; the feelings in my body were overwhelming. He pressed in a third finger and I had to stroke at myself to counteract the shooting pain I felt.

I had my eyes closed. I liked to savor the sensations. Soon I was grinding against his hand against him and I whispered, "I'm ready."

Puck eagerly reached for the condom and lube and prepared himself now. I couldn't help but feel overwhelming feelings of (gasp!) love for him. It's only been two months, but he's always so gentle and goes at my pace no matter how bad he wants this. He respects me more than I ever expected. My thoughts are pulled back to him at that moment when he kisses me.

I feel his dick pressing at my entrance and I try not to tense up. He presses in slowly and kisses me sweetly while wrapping his hand around my dick and stroking it. This guy really knows what he's doing. I'm so close to the edge even though I'm still getting used to the feel of him inside me. "You okay?" he asked breathlessly from above me.

My eyes opened and his face was closer than I expected it to be. I nodded and whispered, "Yeah."

He pulled out and pressed back in. The pain was residing with each stroke he made and each kiss he gave. His thrusts slowly increased in tempo. The sensations I felt were amazing. Soon he quit kissing me and focused on the sex. He always did that when he was close. Puck hates when I get all romantic, but the words came out before I could stop them, "I want you to come with me, baby."

His eyes locked on mine and he looked a little surprised. With a nod he whispered, "Tell me when you're close."

"I'm close," I muttered instantly, breathing against his neck.

"Good," he half-smirked, the pleasure restricting his usual bad-ass-ness.

Then I felt it. For the second time today, that amazing feeling was washing over me. "Oh," I gasped. "Noah, I…"

He moaned into my ear and I knew he understood what I meant. Our bodies convulsed together, a hot sticky mess between us. I lay there, breathing heavily, my arms still around his neck, as he pulls out slowly. His breathing is ragged and he doesn't get off of me for a moment. "Uhh, guys?" a voice called from the staircase.

Puck jumped off of me in a heartbeat and started rummaging on the floor for his clothes. I did the same and looked over at the stairs to see nothing more than Finn's legs, standing out of eyesight. "Yeah, Finn?" I asked once we were dressed.

I could feel my face heating up, a furious blush spreading from my hairline to my neck. Puck had disappeared into the bathroom, most likely to dispose of his condom and hide from his best friend. He walked down the stairs and looked absolutely shell-shocked. "I thought you were going to Rachel's this afternoon," I shrugged.

I honestly felt guilty for Finn walking in on us. It was half his room, after all. "Nah, I just drove her home," he said awkwardly, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"How long were you standing there?" Puck asked gruffly. Ah yes, trying to salvage his manliness.

"You let him call you baby?" was all Finn could say.

My laugh was all that was heard in the room as Puck looked furious and Finn looked relieved that he'd asked the question. I guess Puck's question had been answered, somewhat. "This won't happen again," I reassured Finn.

It was sometimes hard to diffuse things between Finn and Puck. I'm Finn's stepbrother and I'm dating his best friend; it's a hard thing to grasp, especially when it also means accepting not one but _two_ gay people into your traditionally straight-only life. Finn just nodded and said, "I'll uh…I'll be upstairs."

I nodded and Puck looked away. He was retreating; if I didn't stop him he'd become angry and rude the rest of the night and as much as I want to love everything about him, I _hate_ when he throws temper tantrums. "Hey, don't worry about it," I waved it off, walking towards him.

I reached out and took his hand in mine. "At least you _finally_ got what you wanted right?" I offered.

He looked up with that gorgeous smile of his and he knew I had a point. We kissed a little bit and then sat down on my bed. The silence was comfortable, but Puck had to break it anyway. He always did. I couldn't help but be proud of myself when he said, "I can't believe you got those tight pants on so fucking fast!"


End file.
